


Through the Looking Glass

by lemonicee



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonicee/pseuds/lemonicee
Summary: Lilly shows Meg a trick of the afterlife.Spoilers through 2x10.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Through the Looking Glass

Meg knew that she was dead. She could feel it, even though it didn’t really feel any different. She just opened her eyes and was dead, that’s all there was to it. She expected to see a light, a bright white light. But all she saw was blackness going on for as far as she could see in every direction. She couldn’t tell if she was in a room, or in hell, or in a huge void of absolutely nothing. She was actually betting on the third one. It seemed odd to have rooms in the afterlife, and she was pretty sure hell would be a lot more red and fiery. 

Except that she was sure that she was standing on something floor-like. So that kinda shot the nothingness theory to hell. She turned carefully in a circle, half afraid she was going to step off whatever she was standing on and go tumbling through the air, not unlike Alice in the rabbit hole. Meg doubted that she could handle any talking rabbits or Mad Hatters right then. She completed her circle - or at least she thought she did, it was hard to tell in the darkness – and stopped, unsure of what she was supposed to do next. Then someone cleared their throat behind her and she jumped about a mile in the air before spinning around. 

“Finally,” Lilly Kane said, sighing the word out dramatically, “I was beginning to think no one was ever going to die.”

Meg blinked about ten times in rapid succession before she managed to find her voice. “Lilly?”

The other girl rolled her eyes and Meg was struck by how much she looked like the Lilly who used to sit behind her in study hall. There was no gaping head wound, no halo, and no scarlet letter. There was just Lilly, wearing a skirt and a t-shirt and looking for all the world like she was about to suggest they skip fourth period and go to the mall. Not that Meg went to the mall with Lilly often, usually only if Veronica invited her. Meg didn’t think she had even been on Lilly’s radar as anything other than one of Veronica’s friends. 

Just then Lilly snapped her fingers in front of Meg’s face, pulling her back into the moment. “Hello? You’re dead. Get over it.”

“What? No,” Meg said, shaking her head. “I wasn’t…I mean, where are we, anyways?”

Lilly shrugged, “Purgatory, I guess. The whole atoning for sins thing would explain why I’ve been here so damn long.”

“Aren’t you Catholic? I remember Duncan saying something about going to Mass with your parents.”

“Oh yes, Celeste and her religion.” Lilly managed to make the word “religion” sound like it involved hookers and handcuffs and all kinds of other things that Meg couldn’t talk about without blushing. “The only thing she ever used that for was to try and force me into being the perfect little girl. Obviously, she failed. I’d rather burn in hell than be stuck with my mother for the rest of eternity.”

Meg fought the urge to roll her eyes; she didn’t really feel like dealing with Lilly’s mommy issues right now. “Right, so you went through confirmation classes. If we’re in purgatory, shouldn’t you be able to tell?”

“I didn’t really pay attention,” Lilly said, waving a hand dismissively through the air. “The priest was hot.”

This time Meg did roll her eyes. She was remembering more and more why she and Lilly hadn’t really been friends. “Well, that’s helpful.”

“Look, does it really matter where we are? We’re here until we go somewhere else. There’s not much we can do about it.”

Meg could have sworn she heard a note of resignation in Lilly’s voice, and suddenly she was hit with a wave of pity for the other girl. “Have you been here alone since…you know?”

Lilly raised an eyebrow. “Since Aaron Echolls bashed my head in?”

“Well…yes,” Meg said. She was a little surprised at how flip Lilly was being about being brutally murdered. She was pretty sure that, had it been her, she would be holding a rather large grudge.

“More or less,” Lilly shrugged. “Lynn Echolls was here for a little while, but then she found out how I died. She disappeared pretty soon after that, thank God. I mean, talk about awkward.”

“She just...disappeared?” Meg asked, a little skeptically. This didn’t really seem like the kind of place where people could come and go at will.

“Well, she was here and then she wasn’t. So, yeah, she just disappeared.”

“Oh,” Meg said softly, unsure of how else to respond. She couldn’t imagine being stranded here, alone in this black void for over two years. 

“It’s not so bad.” Lilly’s lips curved into a devious smile. “I figured out a rather interesting way to pass the time, you wanna see?”

Meg eyed Lilly cautiously, she had a feeling that Lilly’s definition of the word “interesting” was more than a little different than her own. But, then again, it didn’t really look like she had anything else to do. Unless she wanted to stand around and brood about the crappy turn her life had ended up taking, which she really, really didn’t. So, actually, Lilly’s thing was looking like her best option. “Sure…I guess,” she said, eliciting another grin from Lilly.

Lilly cleared her throat dramatically then closed her eyes, clearly concentrating on something. Meg started to ask what she was doing, but Lilly shushed her before she managed to get an entire syllable out. So she crossed her arms and watched as Lilly’s brow furrowed harder. She was about to tell Lilly to give it up when the room suddenly lit up with a dim blue light and a fine mist began swirling around their ankles. 

“Congratulations, you made a nightclub,” Meg said dryly when Lilly turned to face her in triumph. 

Lilly mock gasped, bringing her hand to her chest. “Wow, you really did learn something from Veronica. Or does getting dumped by my idiot brother just automatically induce sarcasm?”

Meg ignored that; she had no intention of thinking about Duncan or…anything else. “I’m just not seeing the entertaining part.”

“Give it a minute, everything runs slow around here. Apparently having an eternity to get stuff done does not encourage swiftness.” She gave the mist a slightly irritated kick, not seeming to notice the total lack of effect it had. Just then, the mist started gathering in a small area a few feet away. It swirled furiously for a minute before rising into a funnel. The room flashed bright white for a second and when Meg’s eyes adjusted back to the dim light, there was a large gilded mirror standing where the funnel had been.

Meg realized she was gaping in shock and quickly closed her mouth. “How did you do that?”

“I’m not actually sure,” Lilly admitted. “I just thought really hard and there it was.”

“Thought really hard about what?” Meg asked. “How you wanted to be the fairest of them all?”

Lilly smiled wistfully. “No, about how much I wanted to see Veronica again.”

“And this mirror lets you do that? It lets you see her?” Meg asked quietly. If that was true, if the mirror could really let her see people, she didn’t even know who she would ask for. She thought, momentarily, of the baby she had been carrying but shook it off just as quickly. No good could come of that. 

Lilly was watching Meg curiously, but when Meg looked up at her, she nodded her head quickly. “Yeah, it lets me see her, it lets me see everyone. Well, everyone I know. You can’t see a person that you’ve never met, which totally sucks. I mean, now I’ll never get a chance to see Colin Farrell naked.”

Meg approached the mirror slowly; she reached out to touch it and was slightly surprised to feel smooth, cold glass. She had been halfway expecting her hand to go right through it. “Who do you want to see?” Lilly whispered in Meg’s ear and Meg jumped in surprise. She didn’t realize how close Lilly had been. 

After a few minutes of running through everyone she had ever met in her life, Meg made a decision. She smiled briefly at Lilly before facing the mirror and raising her voice to speak clearly to it. “Veronica Mars.”

The mist appeared again, this time inside the mirror, swirling around the edges as an image faded onto the glass. Veronica appeared, her eyes red, sitting on the foot of a bed in a room that Meg didn’t recognize. Meg reached out to touch the glass again, but Lilly caught her hand before she could. “Don’t.” 

Meg didn’t question Lilly’s statement; she just let her hand drop back to her side. Just then Veronica looked up from studying her hands and stared directly into the mirror. “It’s so unfair,” she said, and Meg felt a shiver go down her spine. It was like Veronica could see her, was talking to her. 

But as soon as the thought went through Meg’s mind, another figure stepped into view and handed Veronica a glass of water. Meg recognized Logan a second before he spoke, offering Veronica a sympathetic “I know.”

Veronica took a small sip of the water before dropping her gaze back to her hands and Meg could have sworn she saw a tear sliding down her friend’s cheek. “Meg didn’t deserve this, Logan. She didn’t do anything but fall in love with Duncan, and look what she got in return. She’s never going to get to see her little girl grow up.”

Meg choked back an unexpected sob at the mention of her baby. Her little girl. She started to say something and change the image, but stayed silent when she realized she didn’t even know her own child’s name. Lilly laid a hand on her arm and Meg jumped in surprise, she had totally forgotten about the other girl. “I have a niece.”

Meg nodded, attempting to blink back her tears. “Yeah, you do.”

A movement in the mirror caught Meg’s eye and she looked up just in time to see Logan tangling a hand in Veronica’s hair and pulling her forward to press his mouth against hers. “Lilly, we should change it,” Meg said nervously, averting her eyes from the glass.

“Why would we do that?” Lilly asked, the devious smile back on her face. “This is the best part of having this thing.”

That was enough to shock Meg out of her tears and she turned sharply to face Lilly. “You mean you use this to watch people...doing stuff?”

“Uh, yes, what’s the use of having a magic mirror otherwise? People get boring pretty quickly.”

There was a moan from the mirror, and Meg turned back to the mirror only to look away just as quickly, her cheeks burning. Logan had been half-naked and working on getting Veronica into the same position. Lilly sighed in annoyance beside her. “My God, why are you being such a prude, it’s not like you’re an innocent virgin any more.”

“That’s different, Lilly! You can’t just watch people have sex!”

“Oh come on, it’s not like they’ll ever know. Plus, Duncan was the only chance you ever got; don’t you want to see it done right?”

“Hey!” Meg exclaimed, but Lilly cut her off before she got any further.

“Relax, I’m just kidding. I’m sure Donut was a wonderful luvah.” Lilly drew the last word out to about 5 syllables, giving Meg a knowing wink at the end of it. 

Meg chanced another look at the mirror and felt herself blushing again as soon as she did. Logan was completely without clothes now and Meg was guessing that Veronica was too, although she couldn’t really see her. Logan was balanced above her, trailing kisses down her neck. Veronica’s eyes were closed and as Meg watched, she wrapped her legs around Logan's waist and pulled him up to face her.

“He has a nice ass, doesn’t he?” Lilly asked, nudging Meg with her shoulder. “He’s filled out a little since I died, I’d love to run my tongue over the abs he has now.”

Meg sighed in defeat, she had a feeling that she wasn’t going to get out of Lilly’s voyeuristic little world anytime soon. And it was certainly distracting, and fascinating. Not that Meg would ever admit that.

“I need you, Logan,” Veronica murmured and there was something in her voice that Meg didn’t think she had ever felt. Logan arched above her for a second, then lowered himself slowly back down, tearing a gasp from Veronica’s throat. He started to move above her, whispering words that Meg couldn’t make out.

Meg turned away again. This was just too intimate, too personal to watch. She focused her attention on Lilly instead, noticing that the wistful smile was on her face again. “Do you miss him?” Meg asked gently.

“Yes. I miss them both so much,” Lilly said softly. “But I’m happy for them…they should be together.” Then she seemed to realize what she was saying and shook her head, clearly pushing the topic aside. She nodded at the mirror, where Logan had his face pressed back into Veronica’s neck. Veronica’s eyes were closed again, but she was biting her lower lip now and Meg noticed that she was digging her fingernails into Logan’s arms each time he rocked into her. Meg was momentarily entranced by the motion of Logan's muscles. They were rippling under his skin from his shoulders all the way down his thighs, tightening and releasing in a mesmerizing rhythm. “Watch this,” Lilly said, and Meg pulled her gaze away with difficulty to see another of Lilly's devious smiles firmly in place.

Meg watched as Lilly extended one hand towards the mirror in an exact copy of the motion she had stopped Meg from making earlier. Lilly touched the mirror with one finger, running it lightly over Logan’s back. A visible shudder went through him as Lilly made contact and he jerked his head up. 

“What is it?” Veronica asked, moving a hand to touch his face. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah…” Logan shook his head in confusion. “I thought I felt someone touch me.”

Veronica laughed and pushed her hips against him. “Someone is touching you.”

“How could I possibly miss that?” Logan joked, leaning down to kiss her again. But Meg could hear the uncertainty running beneath his words. And she was sure Lilly and Veronica could, too.

“You try,” Lilly urged, and Meg deliberated for a second before reaching her own hand out to the glass. She bypassed Logan though, and laid a finger on Veronica’s face, tracing her cheekbone. “She said she would take care of my baby, you know.”

Veronica put a hand on Logan’s shoulder, stopping his motion. “Meg?” she said uncertainly, looking past Logan, into the otherwise empty room.

“Oh God, change it, Lilly!” Meg exclaimed, her blood freezing at Veronica’s question.

Lilly rolled her eyes. “She can’t actually see you, you know.”

“I don’t care. Do it anyways.”

Lilly sighed and spoke a name in the mirror’s direction. Meg turned to the other girl in panic, but it was too late. An image flickered onto the screen and Meg felt the tears stream down her face as Duncan Kane appeared, a small pink bundle in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to Livejournal in 2005. I'm just moving some stuff over.


End file.
